The Next Chapter
by LittleMissNerdyWriter
Summary: The last graduating class of Seven Seas High, class of 2011, are graduated... and this is the next chapter of their lives... LOTS of drama! :  Cailey, Zailey... just drama all around... this is what I imagined happened next...
1. Chapter 1

**===Cody===**

"Cody..." Mom said, helping lift on of my suitcases into her trunk. "Cheer up..."

I looked to see everyone staring at me. Did I really look as miserable as I felt? "What? I'm fine..." I lied. "I'm fine..."

My mom put her hand on my back, trying to comfort me. "I mean- there's more to life then Yale..." I choked out the fake words. The truth was all of my life I had been striving to achieve the grades to get into Yale. I'd planned my whole life- my future- on the foundation of getting my degree at Yale. Yale was where my dreams were. And not only that, but it was now where my girlfriend was heading. "I sure am gonna miss Bailey..."

"At least you still HAVE a girlfriend..." Zack said, slamming the trunk shut. "Cause she's willing to keep a long distance relationship with you. Maya, on the other hand..." Zack said, shaking his head. He didn't finish his sentence. He got in the car.

My dad sighed, and got in the driver seat. I got in the back by Zack, and my mom got in the passenger seat. We were now driving towards the hotel, where we'd stay for a night, then drive back to Boston in the morning.

Back at the hotel, I was dialing Bailey's number to call her. Zack was on his laptop, sitting on the double size bed we were sharing.

"Cody!" Bailey's sweet voice rang into my ear, relieving me of any stress.

"Bailey... I miss you so much."

"Aww... I miss you too."

I turned around, pacing the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Just finished checking my bags... I'm heading to security now..."

I struggled to not burst into tears again... it should have been US heading to security now...

I looked down at the hotel room desk. Zack's coat covered the whole thing. I sighed, rolling my eyes. A white flash of paper caught my eye. The corner of an envelope was sticking out of his pocket.

"Cody?" Bailey's voice said.

"I'll call you later..."

"Okay... I land at midnight..."

"Then I'll call you at 12:01. Gotta go. Bye Bailey..." I said, hanging up. I ripped the envelope out of his pocket.

Zack looked up at me, his face turning pale.

"What is this?" I said, yelling.

"Huh?" Zack replied, his eyes widening and staring at the envelope.

"What is this?" I said, looking at the print of the envelope. To Mr. Martin... from Yale University...

"This is from Yale!" I growled.

"It came in the mail..." he said, trying to snatch the envelope out of my hand. "I haven't read it yet..."

**===Zack===**

Cody glared at me, then back at the letter, tearing it open. "Dear Mr. Martin, we are pleased to offer you a full scholarship to Yale University..." Cody stopped, glaring at me. "You applied to Yale?"

"Someone had been watching me at that basketball game a while back... word got around, and he suggested I apply for the basketball scholarship..."

"Zack, how could you?" Cody said, shaking his head, and gasping for air.

"I never thought I'd actually get in!"

"Zack, you've stolen test answers from me. You've stolen girls from me. But stealing my college, and stealing my future away from me... you've crossed the line..." Cody said, grabbing his jacket. "Cody-"

"I hate you, Zack. And I never want to see you... EVER again!" he said, slamming the hotel door behind him.

I sat down on the bed. I lost my girlfriend. I lost my brother... all in the same day.

**===Bailey===**

I had the window seat, and was staring out the window, watching the other planes taking off and parking. We were still loading people onto the plane.

A girl with black, choppy hair, cut to her chin, struggled to make it down the aisle. She stopped next to my seat, and lifted a suitcase above her head into the over head compartments. "Phew..." she said loudly, once it was secured in the small storage bin. She looked down at her boarding pass, then back at me. "Looks like I'm next to you..." the girl said, smiling down at me. She plopped down in one of the empty seats next to me. "Hi..." she said, brushing a green hi lighted streak in her hair behind her ear. "Where are you going?"

"Uh... just got accepted to Yale..."

"No way," Bonnie laughed. "Me too."

_What are the odds,_ I thought to myself.

"What's your name?"

"Bailey."

"Cool. I'm Bonnie."

"Bonnie... I had a friend back home named Bonnie."

"You did?"

"Yeah. We went to school together."

"I've never met another Bonnie. Ever... the only Bonnie I know is the criminal, who dated that Clyde creep."

I stifled a laugh.

"And come to think of it, I've never met another Bailey."

"Really?"

"Yep. You're officially the first Bailey I've ever met."

"Cool."

Bonnie smiled.

"You look down..." Bonnie said once we were in the air.

"Huh?"

"I can tell by the way you keep looking out the window... what's wrong?"

I looked at the empty seat between us. "My boyfriend and I had plans... immediately, after high school, move to Connecticut... get settled in our apartments... and start school together... but he didn't get accepted..."

"Awww... I"m sorry, Bails..."

"Bails..." I said, trying (but failing) to stay strong. "Cody called me Bails..."

I then found myself crying on this stranger's shoulder.

**===Zack===**

Three months passed. Probably the darkest three months of my life. I had never felt so alone in this world. True to his word, Cody hadn't spoken to me since the moment he walked out of the hotel room. He got a cab back to Boston, where he got his own apartment so he wouldn't have to go back to the Tipton and share a room with me.

I had no one.

Woody moved back with his mom...and Steve. He had no phone, and I had no way of contacting him. He disappeared off the map.

London was in Paris, working on some design label... I don't know. I don't understand fashion. Anyways, I couldn't afford long distance.

Marcus was busy on tour, as usual, and did not respond to my many voice mails and pleas for us to get together and hangout some time.

I even tried to track down Mr. Mosby. Still, untraceable.

I was cut out from the world... except for my mom, who was dating some new loser, and she only came home late at night, leaving first thing in the morning to go work.

I was truly alone.

The letter from Yale was on my nightstand, still.

I'd been trying to get a job, so I can move out. Far, far away... get a new start. A new life. But now a days, jobs were so scarce... the first question at every job interview was "What degree are you reaching for?"

"Actually..." I replied. "I wasn't planning on going to college..."

"Oh... well, I'm sorry Mr. Martin, but you're not exactly what we're looking for..."

I even applied at Mc Donalds, and got rejected there!

I picked up the application one last time.

There was a telephone at the bottom, telling me the number to call to enroll and activate my scholarship.

I sighed, taking a deep breath, and picked up my cell phone.

"Hi, I was calling about my scholarship at Yale... I think I might want to take you guys up on that offer..."

**so... what did you think? you have to review guys. This is pretty much how I saw the next chapter of their lives happening, in my head... it pretty much involves everyone in the story. There's gonna be Cailey, some Zailey, a little bit of everything! Just drama! :) hahaha so review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**===Cody===**

Cody sat at the barstool of the local sports grill.

"Can I get you a beer?" the waitress asked.

"I'm only 17... 18 in a month..."

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed.

"I was hoping to get a coke..."

She laughed. "Whatever..." she said, reaching for a glass, and filing it with coke.

Someone laughed from Cody's right side. He turned to see a guy in a dark leather jacket.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked.

The guy smiled. "You. Why you coming to a bar if you don't drink?"

Cody frowned. "I don't know... I guess it's better then being cooped up in my apartment..."

"Guess so..." the guy said.

"Why do you come here? You look barely 18, and the legal drinking age is 21..."

"I am eighteen... out there..." the guy said, potining to the entrance. "But in here, I'm..." he pulled an id from his wallet. "22... turning 23 on the 3rd..." Cody looked at the ID carefully. This was the ID of a Lee Chang... Cody started noticing different quirks and errors on the ID. "That's a fake..." Cody said, his eyes widening. "You're using a fake ID..."

"Shhh! Keep your voice down..." he whispered. The guy laughed. "You're strange, you know that?"

Cody frowned nervously and awkwardly.

"The name's Jax..."

"Jax?"

"That's what they call me..."

"I'm Cody..."

"Cody... cool name."

"Really?"

"Really... you know what, you might not be too bad... I hope I see you around..."

Jax slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change..." he said, winking to the waitress before dashing out of the bar.

**===Zack===**

"We are thrilled that you reconsidered, Mr. Martin..." the voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Well... me too.." I said.

"When do you plan on starting your classes?"

"Uh... as soon as possible..."

"There are only few students as dedicated to getting a full education as you... you should be proud..."

I nodded, although the person over the phone couldn't see me.

"Well, we do have a few of the classes you've been selected for starting up in two weeks... and it looks like we have an availability open in one of our dorms then...

"I'll be there..." Zack promised.

**===Bailey===**

The plane's wheels skidded across the runway, causing all of the passengers to jolt forward in their seats.

"Wow... that was a short flight!" Bonnie laughed.

_That's cause you talked the whole way..._ I thought, not trying to be rude, but making on honest observation.

"So... I hope to see you around campus sometime..." Bonnie said, smiling.

"Yeah. That would be awesome..."

Bonnie stood up, getting her suitcase out of the overhead bins. "Well, bye Bailey Pickett!"

"Bye Bonnie..." I laughed.

She skipped down the aisle... literally... bumping into people along the way.

**===Woody===**

The side door that led into the kitchen opened.

He didn't have to speak for me to know who it was.

"Hey babe..." Steve said, kissing my mom's cheek. I focused down on my word search.

There was silence, and I could feel his eyes glaring at me.

"You know, that sea school wasn't cheap. Why don't you make yourself useful and go out and get a job?"

"Why don't you make me?" I yelled back, standing up.

"Please..." my mom said, stepping between us. "Stop it!" she said, her eyes piercing into mine.I retreated back to my seat at the kitchen table.

The doorbell rang from the front of the house.

"I'll get it!" I said, glad to have an excuse to leave the room. I ran to answer.

I didn't have time to react. "Woody!" she said, leaping into my arms, almost knocking me over. She grabbed my face, forcing me to kiss her lips. That's when it clicked in my head, and I realized who this was. "Addison!" I said back, smiling. I kissed her again. "But... what are you doing here?"

"I missed you..." she said, looking into my eyes.

"Aww..." I said, hugging her.

"I don't miss you anymore!" she said, giggling.

"Who's at the door?" my mom said, walking into the room.

"Mom, I don't think you got to meet her at the graduation... but this is my girlfriend, Addison..."

Laughter came from the kitchen.

"No one's talking to YOU, STEVE!" I yelled.

"No one's talking to YOU STEVE..." he mimicked me from the other side of the house, slamming the door behind him.

**===Bailey===**

I found my dorm easily, without any difficulty...

A girl was unpacking a suitcase on one of the beds, dumping it's contents into a dresser.

"Hi..." I said. She turned around, gasping. "BAILEY PICKETT!"

"Bonnie?" I said, recognizing the girl from the plane ride over. She smiled, running and pulled me into a hug. "Oh my gracious! We're ROOMIES!" she gasped.

I laughed. "What are the odds?"

**Okay, so review? I'm pretty sure that college doesn't exactly work the way I'll be describing it in my story, but I wouldn't know... never been to college... so... review! :)**

** I'll be fast forwarding some, I guess... say... two weeks?**

** Maybe. I haven't decided yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**===Cody===**

The streetlights were the only thing that kept the sidewalk lit. Despite the brisk, Boston nighttime wind, my jacket was unzipped... it seemed to look cooler- more intimidating- that way.

Sure enough, Jax was there, leaning against the brick walls of a local club. He looked up.

"Hey... Cody, right?"

"Right..."

"I thought I remembered you..."

He was next to two other guys.

"Oh. Cody. This is Tray.." Jax said, gesturing towards the guy on his left. He wore a grey hoodie with a green beanie.

"And Rob..." the other guy had a black hoodie, but no beanie.

"Sup?" Tray grumbled.

"Hi..." I muttered back.

Suddenly, there was a bright orange flame coming from Rob's fingertips. I watched him ignite the end of a cigarette.

"Gimme a light..." Tray ordered, pulling a cigarette out of a box. Jax pulled two from the same box. He held it out to me.

"Uh, no thanks... smoking can really cause damage to your lungs. Every year, 1.3 million people are diagnosed with lung cancer... and they usually don't live until 32..."

"Geek..." Tray laughed.

"Hey man. Chill..." Jax said, defending me. "It ain't that bad... I've been stealing cigarettes since I was six... been smokin 'em ever since..." he said, extending his arm and offering the cigarette again to me.

Cody sighed. "I'll pass this once... maybe next time..."

Jax shrugged. "More for me..." he laughed.

Tray and Rob laughed, backing him up.

"Hey Jax... the family across the street is out of town for the week..." Trey said.

Jax laughed. "Their loss... lead the way..."

They started walking down the street.

"Hey Cody... you comin' or what?"

"S-sure..." I stuttered back.

They'd done this before. Many times. Because they were in the house, and out, just as quickly as it had taken them to break in. Necklaces. Canned goods. Anything they could get their thieving, greedy hands on.

"Hey Cody!" Jax's voice called to me from the living room. I gulped.

He came back from behind the TV, holding a cord in his hand.

"Help me with this..." he said.

I nodded, and without hesitation, helped him lift the TV up off the ground and out the window, into the back of Trey's truck.

It was now official. For the first time in my life, I, Cody Martin... had broken the law. I was a thief.

Stealing was soon to be the least of my issues...

**===Zack===**

The dorm was quaint. Two single beds, stripped to nothing but the dull, stained mattresses. Two matching wooden dressers on opposite sides of the room. A single desk with a single lamp.

I had barely set my suitcase down on one of the beds when someone barged through the only entrance.

He threw his suitcase on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi..." I said, trying to spark a conversation with this stranger. "Are- you my room mate?"

He ignored me.

"I'm Zack, by the way... just graduated from Seven Seas High... moved here from-"

"I don't have time to talk to you!" the kid said, turning to reveal himself.

It may have been years since I was back at the Tipton in Boston... but I'd recognize this kid anywhere.

The curly hair, the bushy brown eyebrows...

"Tapeworm?" I said. He blinked at me. "Tapeworm? Who told you they used to call me tapeworm?" he said, clearly flustered.

"It's me! Zack... Zack Martin..."

"Woah... wait. Zack from middle school Zack?"

"Yeah!"

"Dude! It's been-forever!" he laughed.

"I know, I know! You got into Yale?"

"Basketball scholarship..."

"Me too!"

"Sick!" he laughed, holding his hand in the air... obviously, he expected me to give him a hi five. I hesitated, and then slapped his hand.

"Oh. By the way, people stopped calling me Tapeworm, like, forever ago... I go by Drew now..."

"Drew? That's your name?"

Tapeworm... er, Drew nodded.

"Well... Drew... glad to be your room mate..."

"yeah... Oh! I totally forgot! I'm in a hurry!" he said, panicking.

"What? Why?"

"CAUSE. The cheerleading tryouts are today!" Drew smiled. "You know what that means..."

"Wait- there's cheerleading in college?" I said, smiling. "Could this college get any better?"

**So... I know you might not like me for making Cody all bad and everything... but I have a plan for my story line haha you'll just have to stay tuned and see :) Should I change the rating to T because it involves stealing/smoking? :/ I don't really want to. I think it's fine the way it is.**

**So... love? Hate?**

**Do you guys even REMEMBER tapeworm? he was from the original suite life of zack and cody... Him and that one girl/tomboy Max were always hanging out...**

**If you can't remember him, google TAPEWORM SUITE LIFE**

**You should find out more about him hahaha :)**

**And some people were thinking that Zack would be the better person and give Cody the scholarship...**

**which is why I had to be totally unpredictable and NOT let Zack give Cody the scholarship :) mwa hahaha :) **

**So review? :)**


End file.
